Jangan Bercanda!
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: Ino tidak lagi merasa cemburu ketika melihat Shika ngobrol berdua dengan Temari, padahal dia tahu Temari menyimpan perasaan pada kekasihnya. Humm itu bagus, tapi kenapa dia justru cemburu ketika Shika tengah bersama… KIBA? Wadepak? HBD for SHIKAINO!


WARNING : Gaje tingkat akut. OOC, Parah, Aneh, Bikin mual, Typos, Garing segaring pasir Gaara, membosankan dan segala macam komponen lainnya.

Summary : Ino tidak lagi merasa cemburu ketika melihat Shika ngobrol berdua dengan Temari, padahal dia tahu Temari menyimpan perasaan pada kekasihnya. Humm itu bagus, tapi kenapa dia justru cemburu ketika Shika tengah bersama… KIBA? Wadepak?

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Lhyn Hatake present JANGAN BERCANDA!

Dihari ulang tahun Pacar Gelapku a.k.a Shikamaru, Lhyn mau ngucapin Happy B'Day buat Shika... #cipika-cipiki ama Shika-kun

Sekalian juga **Happy B'day** buat Ino dan **Happy SHIKAINO Fan Day** buat ShikaIno Fans...

.

.

Jam istirahat siang itu Ino gunakan seperti biasanya untuk makan siang di cafetaria rumah sakit Konoha, dan seperti biasanya dia ditemani oleh tiga sahabatnya yaitu Sakura, Hinata dan… Karin. Oh, jangan heran… ingat kejadian saat Karin ditolong oleh Sakura saat Sasuke hendak membunuhnya? Sejak saat itu Kunoichi berambut merah itu mengapdi pada Konoha dan belajar mendalami ilmu medis bersama Sakura. Ummm… satu lagi yang tak ketinggalan Otoko Paradise. Novel percintaan lelaki yang belakangan digemari gadis Pirang itu… umm… mereka menyebutnya apa? _Shounen ai_?

"Kau makin mirip Kakashi-_sensei_ Pig!" cela Sakura ketika gadis itu makan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku bersampul biru tua itu.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan _Sensei_ mesum itu Jidat!" gerutu gadis itu sambil terus mengunyah makanannya, "..buku ini berate T!"

"Terserah kau saja Pig!"

"Lagi pula ceritanya menarik, asal kalian tahu… dua pria tampan ini harus bersusah payah menyembunyikan hubungan mereka agar—"

"Turunkan buku itu dasar Babi!"

"Hei!" Ino memprotes saat dengan cekatan Sakura merebut buku itu darinya.

Namun karena pandangan emerald itu yang tampak nyalang, Ino tak lagi bisa memperotes. Dia pun memakan makan siangnya dengan tanpa membaca buku yang beberapa bulan belakangan menjadi favoritnya.

Yah! Ino mengakui kalau dia telah menjadi seorang _FUJOSHI_!

Buku yang pertama kali dibaca ketika tanpa sengaja dia masuk kesebuah toko buku Konoha itu langsung menarik perhatiannya. Penggunaaan bahasa yang lembut dan indah serta pendalaman perasaan karakter yang kadang membuat Ino meneteskan air mata, membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari seri-seri berikutnya buku itu.

Memahami bagaimana perasaan Ruiga ketika melihat kekasihnya Yuigo bermesraan dengan seorang gadis dan dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lantaran cinta mereka yang harus tetap tersembunyi. Ino tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya saat itu.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau ternyata kekasih kita itu seorang _**Maho**_?"

BRUAHHHH!

Bersamaan Sakura dan Karin menyemburkan makanan mereka ketika kalimat itu mulus keluar dari bibir si Pirang, sementara Hinata terbatuk-batuk kecil karena tersedak.

"Jangan gila Pig!" Sakura berseru garang.

"Dia sudah gila!" cibir Karin.

"I-Ino-_chan_… jangan b-berpikir macam-ma-cam…" Hinata memperingatkan dengan lembut. Tipikal sekali.

"Aku cuma mengira-ngira… bagaimana kalau dibelakang kita mereka berhubungan dengan seorang pria? Bayangkan Sakura!" gadis Pirang itu mengarahkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura, _Face to Face_ gitu… "Bagaimana kalau ternyata bukan kau yang diperebutkan Kakashi dan Naruto? Tapi Kakashi-lah yang diperebutkan oleh Kau dan Naruto! Bukan tidak mungkin Kakashi tertarik pada Naruto, dia juga mantan muridnya!"

'DUAGH!'

"AWWW… SAKIT JIDAT!"

"Jangan hiraukan dia," gumam Sakura pelan, gadis itu kembali meraih es jeruknya dan meminumnya dengan damai sementara Ino mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang terasa benjol.

.

.

Pendar jingga telah muncul di langit saat Ino berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju ke rumahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit berkeringat karena beberapa aktifitas di rumah sakit yang menguras cakranya.

"Ino-_chan_…" suara lembut memanggilnya dari belakang, gadis Pirang itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Hinata.. Kukira kau sudah pulang duluan bersama Sakura dan Karin."

Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. "Sakura-_chan_ dan Karin-_chan_ masih di rumah sakit kok," gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu memulai langkah sejajarnya dengan Ino.

"He? Tapi tadi kulihat keruangan mereka, mereka tidak ada," sambung Ino, keningnya sedikit berkerut.

"Mereka di ruangan Tsunade-_sama_, sedang membantunya mengurai racun."

"Oh… maaf aku jadi pulang duluan, kukira kalian sudah pulang dan aku lapar sekali…" gadis itu mengusap perutnya. Mengeluarkan banyak cakra memang membuat lapar.

Hinata tersenyum lagi dan menawarkan untuk mampir ke kedai yakiniku lebih dulu. Ino pun menyetujuinya. Dengan langit yang semakin memerah mereka pun beriringan menuju Yakiniku Q yang menjadi favorit Ino karena menyediakan menu daging rendah lemak. Sebagai kunoichi medic Ino tahu betul bahwa lemak yang menumpuk bukanlah tanda bahwa dia sehat! Kecuali untuk Chouji mungkin.

Kedai itu lumayan ramai. Beberapa orang yang mengetahui penuh-sesaknya kedai ini saat jam makan memang akan memilih untuk datang lebih awal.

"Ino-_chan_ jangan lihat!" tiba-tiba saja Hinata berseru dengan kedua tangannya meraih sisi wajah Ino dan memalingkan pandangan gadis itu padanya.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa aku tak boleh lihat?" Tanya Ino, penasaran. Dia mencoba melihat apa yang tak boleh dilihatnya, namun tangan putih gadis Hyuuga itu menahannya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa I-Ino-_chan_…" gadis Indigo itu tersenyum aneh. "Kita duduk di situ saja ya…," gadis itu membawa Ino duduk di kursi yang berada di pojok depan kedai itu.

Ino merasa aneh dengan sikap Hinata yang tampak gugup. Berulang kali dia mencoba melihat apa yang tidak boleh dilihatnya oleh gadis Hyuuga itu, namun sebanyak itu pula Hinata akan membalikkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Ino bertanya penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino-_chan_… umm.. bagaimana kalau kita pindah kekedai yang lain saja?" gadis itu tampak semakin gugup. siapa yang tidak gugup? Bila di sini kau bersama sahabatmu dan tak jauh darimu kau melihat pacar sahabatmu bersama seorang gadis?

Bukan Hinata ingin menghindarkan fakta tentang Shikamaru dari Ino, tapi Hinata sangat tahu bagaimana Ino selalu cemburu buta tiap kali melihat Shikamaru dan Temari meski faktanya tidak ada hubungan apapun di antara mereka.

"Tidak perlu Hinata.. kita di sini saja…" gumam Ino santai, gadis itu mulai kembali membuka buku bersampul biru dari kantong belakangnya.

'_Memang mirip Kakashi-sensei'_ batin Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit lega karena kini Ino kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku itu, dan setahu Hinata, Ino bisa melupakan apapun bila telah memegang buku itu.

Saat tengah menikmati ketenangan kedai itu, Hinata disentak oleh isakan yang datang dari depannya, dengan ragu gadis Indigo itu menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajah Ino dan… "I-Ino-_chan_ kenapa menangis?" tanyanya gugup.

"Hinataaa…. Kasihan sekali Ruigaaa hiks… dia harus hiks… rela melihat kekasihnya hiks… bertunangan dengan seorang gadiiiis, hiks-hiks… padahal jelas-jelas mereka masih saling mencintaiiii…" gadis Pirang itu terisak, dengan susah payah dia menghapus air mata yang terus-terusan menetes dari aquamarinenya.

Hinata termangu sesaat sebelum mendesah lega dan mengusap bahu Ino dengan sayang. "I-Ino-_chan_ sabar saja ya… n-nanti juga mereka bahagia… lelaki itu pasti a-akan lebih memilih ummm…" Hinata merasa aneh, "…lelaki lainnya dari pada gadis yang tidak d-dicintainyakan?" Hibur Hinata kalem.

"Hinata… bagaimana kau bisa tahu akhir kisahnya? Kau sudah pernah membacanya ya?" Tanya gadis Pirang itu sambil terus mengusap air matanya.

Alih-alih menjawab 'Itukan mudah sekali ditebak' gadis Indigo itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ck.. Hinata… kau terlalu baik hati, kalau saja Sakura yang ada di sini…

"Hinataaa… aku mau toilet dulu…"

Hinata mengiyakan kalimat Ino tanpa pikir panjang. Dia lupa dengan sangat bahwa bila Ino akan kebelakang maka dia akan memutar pandangannya kearah deretan meja belakang di mana ada Shikamaru dan Temari yang masih saja mengobrol tanpa tahu bahwa bahaya tengah mengincar mereka hingga akhirnya…

"SHIKA!"

OH MY JASHIN! Benarkan!

Otomatis beberapa pasang mata menatap kearah Ino yang beberapa diantaranya menatap dengan pandangan… ummm… khawatir?

Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu berjalan cepat ke barisan meja di belakang dan menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Ino?" Shikamaru dengan ekspresi panik yang sangat langka.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" Tanya Ino dengan nada standar.

Meski begitu Shikamaru malah bertambah panik… "Ini… ummm sebenarnya…" dia makin panik ketika melihat mata Ino yang memerah dengan kantung mata yang membesar dan jejak air mata dipipinya. _'GAWAT! Apa separah itu sampai dia menangis? Kamikan tidak melakukan apa-apa?'_ runtuk pemuda Nanas itu dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa Pemalas? Eh… boleh aku duduk di sini? Hei Hinata! Kita pindah duduk di sini saja!"

'_Apa yang baru saja terjadi pada kekasihku?'_ batin Shika OOC.

'_Hari apa ini? Apa hari keberuntunganku?'_ batin Temari.

'_Kami-sama… terimakasih…'_ batin Hinata.

~LHYN~

Kalau ada hal yang tak bisa dipecahkan oleh otak jeniusnya dalam waktu cepat itu adalah Ino. Bisa dibayangkan sekarang, bagaimana ekspresi jeniusnya?

"Ino kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Dia bingung tentu saja. Dia yakin dia hapal di luar kepala bagaimana ekspresi cemburu di wajah itu tiap kali dia ketahuan bersama dengan Temari. Ummm... asal kalian tahu saja, bukan maksud dia ingin terus membuat Ino cemburu tapi ada beberapa kasus keadaan yang membuatnya tak bisa menghindari kontak verbal dengan gadis Suna itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalian sedang apa?" gadis Pirang itu duduk di samping Shikamaru dan dengan asal mencomot wortel di piring pemuda itu.

"Kami sedang membicarakan sedikit persiapan misi, tidak sengaja kami bertemu di ruang Hokage dan sama-sama menunggu rapat pemimpin desa selesai, jadi kami kesini sekalian makan siang. Aku belum sempat makan siang sejak tiba di Konoha," jelas Temari panjang lebar seperti biasanya agar tak ada kesalah pahaman yang biasanya bisa terjadi panjang.

"Te-mari-san akan mengadakan misi bersama Shikamaru?" Tanya Hinata sepelan mungkin, gadis itu juga telah menempati tempat duduk di samping Temari.

"Tidak... aku hanya menjelaskan kemungkinan keadaannya dan meminta dia untuk mengusulkan strategi yang mungkin bisa kami pakai," sambung Temari lagi, sesekali diliriknya raut wajah Ino untuk memastikan emosi gadis ini masih terkendali.

Ino mengusap kepala Shikamaru sebelum mencomot lagi potongan wortel di piring Shika. "Lama sekali... aku sudah lapar..." keluh gadis Pirang itu.

"Makan saja dulu... jangan merepotkan," Shikamaru berdecak dan menggeser piring di depannya ke depan Ino. Piring itu masih setengah penuh.

Masih tanpa menurunkan sikap waspadanya pada Ino, Shikamaru memulai lagi pembicaraan strategi yang tadi sempat terputus karena kehadiran kekasihnya. Hinata hanya mendengarkan dan akhirnya ikut makan saat pesanan mereka kembali datang –dengan Ino yang tetap memakan pesanannya–. Gadis Hyuuga itu pun sesekali menambahkan beberapa saran kecil di tengah acara makannya.

Tak ada yang bisa membantah kecerdasan Shikamaru sekarang ini, pemuda ahli strategi yang mampu memasang strategi tanpa harus berada pada situasinya. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya dia diminta untuk mencari strategi terbaik sebelum misi. Kebanyakan pada misi dengan pihak lawan yang telah terdata.

"WOOO lagi kumpul di sini rupanya!" seorang pengusik lain kembali datang menginterupsi kegiatan Shikamaru, parahnya kali ini dia mendapat tepukan keras di punggungnya.

Mendengus kesal Shikamaru memandang kearah pria bertato segitiga yang masih saja menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"K-Kiba-kun sendirian?" Hinata yang sudah menyelesaikan makan sorenya kini memusatkan perhatian penuh pada mantan rekan satu timnya itu.

"Yah Hinata-_chan_... Akamaru sedang tak bisa ikut."

'Pok'

"AWWW Ino kenapa kau menepuk tanganku begitu keras?" protes Kiba sambil mengusap-usap tangannya.

"Karena kau sudah seenaknya menepuk-nepuk pundak Shika," balas Ino dengan raut kesal.

Tunggu. Sekarang apa lagi? Ino tiba-tiba mengidap boy friend complex? Umm... kalau ada. Tapi jelas sekali raut wajah itu kesal. Atau jangan-jangan Ino yang tadi hanya ilusi dan sekarang Ino yang sebenarnya telah kembali, lalu melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Kiba? Jelas sekali kan Ino tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu pada Temari?

"Hei, tak perlu sekesal itu Ino, Shikamaru saja tidak keberatan. Benarkan Shika?" kali ini pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru, membuat Ino semakin merengut sebal.

"Aku pergi saja!" gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa berpamitan pada siapapun.

Dengan langkah menghentak Ino berjalan pulang. Dadanya berdetak tak beraturan dan kepalanya terasa panas. Dia kesal! Kesal sekali melihat pemuda Anjing itu bersikap seenaknya!.

~LhyN~

Ino mendengus kesal dan melempar buku bersampul biru itu keatas tempat tidur. Ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi dia tak tahu apa dan hanya mampu mendengus dan melempar buku kesayangannya. Itu jelas tidak normal! Buku favorit yang selalu disayang-sayang melebihi pacar itu kini dia lemparkan.

Dia bahkan jadi makin kesal ketika membaca bagian di mana si kedua tokoh utama diam-diam bertemu di belakang gadis yang menjadi tunangan salah satu sitokoh utama. Dengan wajah ditekuk, gadis itu beranjak menuju jendela kamarnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Ino yakin seharusnya dia merasa senang. Kalau dipikir-pikir semuanya berawal sejak dia pergi dari yakiniku Q... umm... sepertinya dia pergi dari sana juga dengan rasa kesal.

AH! dia ingat! Dia mulai merasa kesal sejak Kiba datang. Tapi kenapa?

"Huffhh mungkin kerumah si pemalas itu bisa lebih santai..." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Bergegas dia meraih mantelnya. Hari sudah malam dan ayahnya tidak akan membiarkannya pergi tanpa mantel, apalagi di tengah musim panas di mana cuaca malam hari jadi jauh lebih dingin. Setelah berpamitan dia berjalan –setengah berlari– menuju perumahan klan Nara. Tak terlalu jauh karena letak perumahan mereka yang berdampingan.

"Malam Ino-san."

Ino tersenyum saat seorang gadis dari klan Nara menyapanya di gerbang perumahan klan itu. "Malam Ryoko-san," balasnya dengan sedikit senyuman. Gadis itu tak mau berhenti lama di sana jadi dia segera menuju ke kediaman ketua klan itu. Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah sederhana yang cukup sering dikunjunginya itu dia tak bertemu siapapun lagi. Hanya jalanan sepi dengan lampion-lampion yang meneranginya sepanjang jalan.

Ino merapatkan mantelnya saat angin dingin menghembus pelan, dan segera mengetuk pintu kediaman sang pemimpin klan dengan cukup keras.

"Ino-_chan_! Tumben datang malam-malam... kau mau bertemu bocah Malas itu?"

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada wanita berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Sayang sekali dia baru saja pergi. Akan ke rumah Inuzuka, katanya." wanita berambut hitam yang diikat itu tersenyum menyesal.

"Bagitu ya..." gumam Ino tanpa sadar.

"Dia bilang tidak akan lama kok, ayo masuk dulu Ino-_chan_... temani Ba-san dulu, rumah sedang sepi karena Shikaku-jisan sedang ada sisi keluar desa," wanita bertama onyx itu memiringkan tubuhnya memberi jalan agar Ino bisa memasuki rumah pemimpin klan Nara itu.

"Kau mau minum apa Ino-_chan_?"

"Ah... biar kubuat sendiri saja, Ba-san mau minum apa?" kata Ino, bagaimanapun dia akan merasa tidak enak kalau membiarkan Kaa-san dari kekasihnya itu repot-repot membuatkannya minum.

Ino yang sudah sering keluar masuk rumah itu tak perlu lagi dibimbing untuk menuju kedapur. Dia mulai mengambil dua cangkir kosong dan meletakkannya di meja pantri, mengambil sedikit dauh teh kering dan memasukkannya kedalam ketel sebelum memanaskan ketelnya. Ino mulai mencari gula biasanya gula itu ada di...

'pluk'

Sesuatu terjatuh dari saku belakang Ino, sebuah buku bersampul biru tergeletak terbalik dengan halaman terbuka dibagian bawahnya. Ah, Ino ingat dia memasukkan buku itu asal-asalan tadi. Dia memungut buku itu dan sekilas dia melihat kata 'berhianat' mau tak mau dia membaca kelanjutannya yang merupakan sebuah percakapan dari seorang gadis.

'**_... pantas saja selama ini kau selalu diam-diam menemuinya di belakangku," kata gadis itu sambil menangis._**

Eh?

Entah kenapa satu pikiran menyentak kepala Ino. _Diam-diam menemuinya_... dan perasaan aneh itu... perasaan tak suka saat melihat Kiba mendaratkan lengannya sok akrab di punggung Shika... apakah itu firasat?

'Puuuuuuu...'

Suara ketel yang mengabarkan airnya telah mendidih membuyarkan lamunan Ino, gadis itu buru-buru memasukkan bukunya lagi sebelum mematikan kompor dan meraih gula yang tadi tidak sempat diraihnya.

Jam sepuluh malam dan Shikamaru belum kembali, membuat Ino kesal juga. Tapi sayangnya saat dia hendak berpamitan pulang Yoshino-basan tidak mengijinkannya dan memintanya terus tinggal untuk menemaninya dirumah, dia bahkan mempersilahkan Ino menunggu di kamar Shikamaru kalau memang lelah. Karena tak tega, gadis itupun bergegas kekamar kekasihnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Dia bersumpah kalau sampai jam dua belas Shikamaru tidak pulang juga maka dia akan mencekik pemuda itu hingga wajahnya membiru!. Tapi sayang harapan tinggal harapan karena baru pagi harinya Ino terbangun dengan Shikamaru yang terlelap di sampingnya dan ingat ini.. keduanya masih berpakaian lengkap.

Dengan kesal Ino pun menguncang-guncang tubuh Shikamaru hingga pemuda itu meruntuk tak jelas.

"Bangun Shika! Kemana saja kau semalam! Aku menunggumu sampai terlelap di tempat tidurmu dan kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku! Oh ya ampun Shikaaaaa... apa benar kau ini lelaki normal? Oh.. KAMI-SAMAAAA..." Ino memekik sendiri mendengar kata-katanya sendiri, sementara pemuda Nanas itu masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya.

"SHIKA! SHIKA BANGUN SHIKA!" dengan kejam gadis itu menguncang-guncang kasar tubuh Shikamaru bahkan meraih pundaknya dan mendudukkan pemuda itu dengan paksa.

"Hemmm... ada apa Ino..." gumam pemuda itu malas setelah membuka matanya dan memandang aquamarine yang menatapnya tajam.

"Cium aku!"

Dahi pemuda itu berkerut bingung. "Jangan bersikap merepotkan Ino... aku ngantuk!"

"SHIKA DENGAR! Cium aku atau kau akan menyesal!" gertak Ino.

"Kau akan diam setelah ku cium?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Di mana?"

"Di sini," gadis itu menunjuk bibirnya.

Shikamaru mengerjap malas sebelum mendekatkan dirinya kearah Ino dan 'cup' dia mengecup sekilas bibir Ino dan langsung merobohkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur!

Dengan wajah memerah antara marah dan malu Ino beranjak dari tempat tidur itu. "Kau menyebalkan Shika! Karena semalam kau sudah membuatku menunggumu begitu lama siang ini kau harus menemaniku belanja!" murka Ino.

"Hemmm... tidak bisa... aku ada urusan..." gumam pemuda itu malas-malasan.

"Grrrr... aku tidak perduli!" dengan membanting pintu kamar itu keras-keras Ino meninggalkan kekasihnya yang bersiap menarik selimutnya lagi.

"Ck. Dasar pemalas!"

"Diam kau Author!"

~LhyN~

Ino meruntuk pelan keluar dari gerbang perumahan klan Nara. Padahal tadi pagi dia sudah bilang pada Shikamaru bahwa siang ini pemuda itu harus mengantarnya berbelanja meski sebenarnya dia punya niatan lain. Tapi... dasar pemuda malas suka seenaknya! Dia malah telah pergi begitu Ino datang.

"_Waa...__ Ino-chan, Shikamaru baru saja pergi kerumah Inuzuka."_

Inuzuka.. Inuzuka.. Inuzuka.. lagi! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Shikamaru begitu sering kerumah pemuda itu sih? Padahal kalau diminta kerumahnya dia begitu malas. Sebenarnya yang pacarnya itu siapa sih?

"UGH!" gadis itu kembali tersentak karena pemikirannya sendiri. "Jangan-jangan..." dan kuat-kuat gadis itu menggeleng mengenyahkan pikiran tak wajar di kepalanya.

Tapi melihat perilaku Shikamaru belakangan ini, pemikiran tak wajar itu malah jadi terasa wajar. Perlahan hati gadis itu jadi gelisah.

"Tidak-tidak mungkin Shika seperti itu..." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku mohon Shika.. lakukan sesuatu!" sebuah seruan mendadak menarik perhatian Ino. Dia merasa kenal dengan suara itu. Gadis itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mempertajam baik-baik pendengarannya.

"Ck. Kau pikir aku tidak berusaha? Itu bukan hal yang mudah Kiba, kau tahu?" suara Shikamaru!

Terdengar dari pepohonan di tepi hutan klan Nara, Ino memang memilih melewati jalan itu karena berpikir jalanan sepi bisa membuatnya menenangkan diri. Tapi... apa yang sedang dibicarakan kedua pemuda itu ditempat seperti ini? Ino berusaha mencari kedua sosok itu namun tak terlihat.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" suara Kiba terdengar antara memohon dan menuntut.

Deg!

Pembicaraan ini... pembicaraan antara dua pria ini sama persis dengan pembicaraan dua tokoh utama pria dalam novelnya. Mendadak semuanya tampak jelas dimata Ino. Kenapa Shika tak pernah mau menuruti permintaannya dengan senang hati, kenapa dia selalu tampak malas bila bersama Ino, kenapa dia tak pernah mengajak Ino berkencan berdua dengan romantis, bahkan setelah pacaran lebih dari dua tahun Ino masih perawan! Dan semuanya tampak jelas sekarang, karena Shikamaru tak benar-benar mencintainya!

Tanpa memperdulikan di mana kedua sosok itu berada Ino berlari menjauhi tempat itu dengan dada yang berdenyut-denyut sakit.

~LhyN~

Sedih? Tentu saja Ino merasa sedih. Lelaki yang selama ini dicintainya ternyata hanya menjadikannya topeng, agar hubungannya dengan kekasih yang sebenarnya tidak tercium oleh publik. Dengan geram gadis itu meremas sebuah sweater di tangannya dan akhirnya melempar sweater yang dengan susah payah dirajutnya sepanjang musim semi ini kedalam sebuah kotak.

Jelas dia bukan type gadis yang akan mengurung diri di kamarnya dan menangisi nasibnya selama bermalam-malam. Tidak! Dia punya cara lain untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya. Dia lebih suka berdiri diantara bunga-bunga yang secara perlahan akan memerah seiring dengan senja yang datang menyinari toko bunganya. Semua warna akan berbaur dengan benang-benang jingga yang tersulam di udara.

Dia bisa melupakan segalanya dengan berdiri disana termasuk juga melupakan sakit hatinya pada pemuda berkuncir nanas kalau saja pemuda itu tidak tiba-tiba datang dan menyapanya dengan malas seperti biasa.

"Mau apa kau kesini!" ketus Ino yang sama sekali tidak bernada pertanyaan.

"Ck. Aku mau minta maaf. Kaa-san bilang tadi siang kau datang lagi dan dia menyuruhku untuk datang menemuimu!"

"Cih! Minta maaf untuk hal sepele seperti itu sementara di belakangku kau menghianatiku? Benar-benar jenius."

Shikamaru membulatkan matanya sesaat sebelum kembali menghela napas bosan. "Kau kenapa lagi Ino?"

"Tak usah berbelit-belit Shika! Kalau kau memang sangat mencintainya hingga membuatmu bisa melakukan hal ini padaku lebih baik kau tinggalkan saja aku dan memulai hubungan yang sebenarnya dengan 'DIA'," Ino berkata dengan cepat dan penuh amarah di dalamnya, bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca membuat Shikamaru tersikap dan tidak lagi bersikap santai-santai.

"Kau mulai bicara asal lagi, padahal kemarin kau sudah menunjukan sikap baikmu, kenapa sekarang kau jadi makin parah? Aku tidak mencintai Temari, Bodoh!" dia menegaskan, sejujurnya sudah puluhan kali dia mengatakan ini pada kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan Temari! Tapi kau dan Kiba!"

'GUBRAG!' Shikamaru terjatuh mendadak, padahal sebelumnya dia berdiri tegak dan tidak memiliki cedera apapun pada kakinya.

"Terkejut aku mengetahui semuanya? Ambil saja hikmahnya Shika.. kau tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan semuanya lagi!" seru Ino dan dengan pecahnya tangis gadis itu, dia berbalik dan berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya yang berada di belakang toko bunga itu. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih tampak shock dengan mulut yang membuka dan menutup persis seperti ikan yang diangkat dari air dengan wajah bodoh melebihi siapapun.

"Kiba?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Shikamaru sangat tahu bahwa Ino adalah type gadis pencemburu dan dia berhasil menyatasi semua kecemburuan Ino dengan tidak dekat dengan gadis manapun selain Rookie 9 dan Temari. Pun kadang masih saja diwarnai pertengkaran karena kecemburuan itu. Tapi sekarang... Oh, ya ampunnnnn... apa tidak ada lagi gadis yang pantas di Konoha sampai-sampai Ino menjadikan Kiba sebagai kambingnya? Kalau Kiba berambut panjang dengan dada menonjol dan tidak memiliki ekor di antara kedua pahanya Shikamaru bisa mengerti! Tapi sangat jelas bahwa Kiba adalah makluk berjenis kelamin sama dengannya...

Dunia pasti telah jadi kotak!

~LhyN~

Sudah lewat jam makan malam dan Ino belum mau keluar dari kamarnya, membuat Shikamaru mau tak mau harus meninggalkan rumah itu dan berharap besok pagi dia bisa menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini –apakah itu perlu?–. padahal kalau ada orang yang pantas sakit hati seharusnya dialah orangnya. Seenaknya saja gadis itu menuduh dia selingkuh yang parahnya tuduhan itu merangkap dengan tuduhan bahwa dia seorang **maho**!

'Yah.. benar-benar menyakitkan!' batin Shikamaru mengironiskan diri.

Dan akan lebih ironis lagi kalau saja dia mau berkeras membuka pintu kamar Ino dan menyadari kamar itu kosong dengan jendela yang terbuka, Ino telah pergi sejak sejam yang lalu. Tak tahu menahu tentang hal itu, Shikamaru pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk di meja kasir dan memulai untuk menutup toko bunga yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya. Beruntung sejak dia duduk disana hanya ada dua pelanggan yang meminta dibuatkan rangkaian bunga, Shikamaru tak pernah bisa pandai meski sering kali Ino mengajarinya merangkai bunga.

Dia pun melangkah menuju lapangan di sektor lima, hari ini dia berjanji bertemu seseorang disana. Patner janjiannya telah menunggunya begitu dia tiba, pemuda bertato segitiga itu masih tampak kuyu seperti hari kemarin, padahal Shikamaru telah mengatakan agar tak perlu khawatir lagi.

"Kau lama sekali," Kiba berujar kesal.

Tak menanggapi, Shikamaru langsung menghampiri seekor anjing besar yang berbaring di tanah dan memulai pemeriksaannya pada anjing itu. Dia meraba beberapa bagian didaerah leher Akamaru, tampak memijat-mijat beberapa bagian dan akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah pil berwarna hijau dari kantong belakangnya.

Akamaru dengan sigap memakan pil itu dan Shikamaru pun menepuk-nepuk kepala si anjing besar tanda pemeriksaannya selesai.

"Itu obat terakhirnya, dia tak memerlukannya lagi. Hanya butuh istirahat total sehari lagi dan dia bisa kembali berlatih jutsu bersamamu lagi," gumam si pemuda nanas setengah malas.

"Benarkah? WOW kau dengar itu Akamaru?" Akamaru mengedikkan kepalanya, karena tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sebelum Kiba memperbolehkannya menggonggong lagi. Kiba dengan wajah berbinar memeluk anjingnya dan mengusap kepala Akamaru dengan girang. "Wow! Arigatou Shika!" pemuda anjing itu pun memeluk Shikamaru dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Shika seperti biasa.

"Shika... kau... benar-benar keterlaluan!" pekik seorang gadis yang otomatis membuat Kiba melepaskan Shikamaru dari pelukannya.

"Ino?"

"Dan kau Kiba! Tega sekali kau melakukan semua ini padaku! Kalau kau memang mencintai Shika, seharusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih sportif dengan ku!" marah gadis Pirang itu, aura gelap memancar dari sekitar tubuhnya membuat siapa saja bergidig ngeri bahkan untuk sekedar memandangnya.

"A-aku... aku apa?" Kiba tergagap dipandangnya gadis Pirang itu dengan tidak percaya dan secara insting atau naluri dia menggerakkan tubuhnya menjauhi Shikamaru yang tampaknya sama shocknya dengan dia.

"Shikaaa..." suara Ino bergetar, gadis itu berjalan mendekati Shikamaru yang masih belum sadar dari kekakuannya. "Aku mencarimu untuk menyerahkan ini... tanjoubi omedetou ne... sebenarnya siang tadi aku bukan ingin mengajakmu untuk belanja, tapi untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu berdua denganku.. tapi sepertinya kau punya acara lain dengan kekasih barumu." Setelah mengatakan itu Ino menyerahkan sebuah kotak ketangan Shikamaru dan pergi menghilang.

Hening hingga beberapa saat.

Kening Kiba berkerut dan akhirnya dia pun bicara. "Apa maksudnya tadi!"

"Cih! Merepotkan, hei kau cepat bayar biaya pengobatan anjingmu ini, aku harus segera menyelesaikan hal merepotkan ini," kata Shikamaru akhirnya.

"Huftt... aku tak mengira wanita bisa mengerikan seperti itu," gumam si pemuda segitiga sambil menyerahkan beberapa Ryo sebagai imbalan atas jasa Shikamaru pada anjingnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa benar hari ini kau ulang tahun?"

"Entahlah... aku lupa," setelah mengatakan itu Shikamaru pun menghilang dari hadapan Kiba. Ada hal merepotkan yang harus diselesaikannya. Ck! Dasar perempuan.

~LhyN~

Ino terpengkur di atas tempat tidurnya dengan sebuah buku bersampul biru di tangannya. Matanya yang sembab bergerak kekanan dan kekiri mengikuti setiap barisan kata yang tercetak di bukunya. Dia ingin segera tahu akhir kisah dari seri ke enam buku favoritenya itu dan entah kenapa saat membaca kali ini dia merasa lebih bersimpatik pada gadis bernama Kirei yang menjadi topeng bagi hubungan terlarang Ruiga dan kekasihnya Yuigo.

"Hiks... aku ingin setegar kau Kirei... merelakan pria yang kau cintaiiii... hiks...," Ino mulai terisak kembali. "Shikaaa... jahat sekaliii... hiks."

"Jadi karena buku itu ya?"

"Shika apa yang kau lakukan di sini ha? Pergi! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menangis! Pergi sana!" gerutu Ino begitu menyadari kehadiran pemuda berkuncir nanas yang duduk diambang jendelanya.

"Bodoh! Memangnya apa yang kau tangisi?"

"Tentu saja Kau dan—"

"Makanya jangan berpikir aneh-aneh! Seenaknya saja menuduh..." Shikamaru mulai bangkit dan berjalan kearah tempat tidur Ino, sementara gadis itu tetap diam tak bergerak.

"Aku tidak menuduh! Semua bukti itu sesuai!" Ino mulai melempar bukunya kearah Shikamaru dengan kesal. "Kau **MAHO**! Itu sebabnya kau tidak pernah menyentuhku, menciumku saja kau malas! Aku juga mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Kiba waktu di hutan belakang rumahmu! Kau tak bisa menyangkal lagi!" gertak Ino berapi-api.

"Jadi kau mau ku sentuh?"

'Bugh!' sebuah bantal melayang kemuka Shikamaru dan mendarat dengan sukses.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Maki Ino dengan wajah memerah. "Tapi.. kita berulang kali satu misi berdua, tidur seranjang bahkan satu kantong tidur bersama dan kau sama sekali tidak pernah... umm... terangsang padahal kalau lelaki normal pasti... ARGH! Intinya kau pasti hanya tertarik pada pria! Iyakan!"

Tak menghiraukan kemarahan Ino yang tampaknya bisa membakar apa saja, Shikamaru merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur Ino. "Hooammm melihat kasur aku jadi ngantuk."

"SHIKA!"

"Aku masih normal, aku mencintaimu dan ummm te-terangsang... padamu..." untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah Shikamaru berguling memunggungi Ino. "Hanya saja aku menahannya! Aku tidak mau mati dibunuh Tousanmu kalau aku macam-macam," wajahnya memanas, Oh tuhan... ini pembicaraan paling merepotkan sepanjang hidupnya!

"Bohong!" sergah Ino.

"Tidak bohong," gumam Shika malas-malasan.

"Tapi kau dan Kiba.."

-set-

'Bughh'

"Ugh! S-Shika..." Ino tergagap ketika Shikamaru begitu saja menarik tubuhnya dan berguling hingga memposisikan pemuda itu berada diatasnya. Tapi tetap saja... berwajah bosan.

"Jangan bercanda Ino! Masa aku harus menjelaskan kalau Kiba hanya temanku? Itu merepotkan! Dia memintaku untuk merawat Akamaru yang mengalami infeksi tenggorokan, itu saja..." katanya dengan onyx yang menatap tajam aquamarine, tentu saja hal itu membuat Ino memerah dan Shikamaru pun menyeringgai.

"Ummm... Aku masih ragu Shika..."

Kenapa kau tak jujur saja Ino? Kau ingin dia menciummu kan? Eh,,, tunggu... kenapa dia...

"S-Shikaaa?" Ino gugup ketika Shikamaru mulai merendahkan tubuhnya dan sekejap kemudian mereraih bibir tipis Ino, mengecupnya dengan lembut dan... cukup! Hanya satu kecupan dan pemuda itu kembali mengambil jarak. Shikamaru tersenyum puas mendapati wajah gadis dibawahnya memerah hingga ketelinga.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou... sekarang biarkan aku tidur..."

Puas dengan hasil yang didapatkannya, Shikamaru mulai mengambil posisi di samping gadis itu dan menarik selimut berwarna ungu itu hingga sebatas dada, sementara gadis berambut pirang itu masih membisu dengan tangan yang meraba bibirnya. Lembut sekali...

Oh, Ino sedang melayang!

"Ummm Shika..." gadis itu mulai sadar.

"Hmmm..."

"Jangan tidur dikamarku! Hari ini Tousan pulang dari misinya!" meski berkata begitu Ino tak beranjak dari posisinya, bahkan tangannya pasih setia meraba bibirnya.

"Hmmmm..."

"Kau bisa dicincangnya Baka!" gadis itu masih pada posisinya, begitu pula Shikamaru.

"Hmmmm ini tengah malam Ino... tidur saja! Jangan berisik!"

"Shikaaaaa..."

"Inooo aku akan menikahimu kalau kau hamil, oke!"

-blush-

'Bugh!' sebuah bantal menghantam kepala Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya terpental dan jatuh kelantai. "Aku tidak akan hamil kalau kau hanya tidur!"

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah kan? Atau kau mau hamil?"

'BUGH!' kali ini Ino menggunakan gulingnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah! Asalkan kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan Kiba lagi!" gerutu Ino dan akhirnya gadis itu pun menarik selimut yang sama dengan yang dipakai kekasihnya.

Ironis bagi Shikamaru, kekasihnya sama sekali belum menyadari keberadaan sebuah cincin yang melingkar manis di jari manisnya. Yah... setidaknya besok dia bisa mendapat pelukan selamat pagi saat Ino menyadarinya nanti. Tapi dari pada memikirkan itu, lebih baik dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menyingkirkan enam buku yang menjadi koleksi pertama kekasihnya sebagai _fujoshi_.

'Ck. Merepotkan!'

~FIN~

Gaje kan?

Yah Lhyn tahu kok... ada yang bersedia rifyukah?


End file.
